Hetalia oneshots (requests)
by herooftime99
Summary: I've decided to write some oneshots for you guys. Request any pairing you like, can be no longer than 2 chapters. I'll also be putting in some of my own stories, too. Rated M, just incase XD
1. Authors note

**AN: Okay, so I'm struggling with my Legend of Zelda fanfic (thanks for the reviews by the way, I will probably rewrite the whole thing, I messed it all up.) so I've decided to write a collection of Hetalia oneshots. If you give me a pairing(s), title, and if you want it to be a lemon or not, and what kind of lemon, or whether you just want a cute little fluffy story, and I will write it for you, to the best of my ability. Oh, I also don't mind any pairing, whether it be yaoi, yuri, hetero or even a completely random ship XD**


	2. 2P JapanxLiechtensteinx2P Italy (lemon!)

**2P!Japan x Liechtenstein x 2P!Italy**

**AN: Yey! I've already got a few requests, thankyou! And, Mystery Fan, do you want me to do another oneshot for 2P!ItaPan? Also, Random Person, do you want the Russia x Taiwan one to be a lemon or not? Anyway, this is my first 2P story, and lemon, so I hope you enjoy it, I tried my best XD**

Erika Vogel sighed quietly to herself. The conference was going excruciatingly slow, and nothing had been resolved. While most of the bigger countries had gotten into a big fight over something meaningless, Erika wondered whether she could just sneak out, as her brother was arguing with Roderich, and he probably won't be finishing that for some time. They've fought for hours on end before, so this wasn't unusual. So, as quietly as she could, Erika tip-toed along, past the other oblivious countries, and quickly snuck out the door.

Once she was outside, she decided to walk around for a bit. The conference wasn't scheduled to end for a few hours, so she went to a nearby park to kill some time. As she walked along the path, she noticed the sky starting to darken, and the wind became stronger. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around herself, and continued walking.

Until she saw two figures emerge from the shadows.

Her first instinct was to run, but her feet were glued to the spot. She watched them, until she could see their faces. Smiling, she realised it was only Feliciano and Kiku. She started walking towards them, when she noticed something.

Their eyes. They were red, and they looked slightly different to the other two countries she was familiar with. And she remembered the other two were back in the conference room.

The Feliciano look-alike smirked,

"_Ciao,_ _bella~ _You are very pretty, what's your name~? His voice was deeper than Feliciano's, and it sounded very...seductive...to Erika.

"Um, m-my names E-Erika. Who are y-you?" She stammered.

The other one spoke,

"I'm Kyo, and this is Luciano." He walked over, and put an arm around her shoulderes, making her tense. She swallowed,

"What do you want from me?"

Kyo leaned down, and whispered in her ear,

"What we want from you is...your body~"

She gasped, and suddenly felt very excited, and aroused. She had fantasised about having sex for so long, but never actually experienced it. Not caring what any of the other countries thought of her, she decided to give in to her desires, and agreed to give the two men what they wanted.

She took a deep breath, and whispered,

"O-okay..."

Kyo grinned,

"Hey, Luci, we're gonna have fun tonight~"

The Italian growled,

"I told you not to call me that, bastard."

"Come on Luci, be happy, we're gonna fuck this beautiful girl senseless soon~" He glanced back at Erika, whose eyes had widened, and she was shifting her feet nervously.

Ignoring him, Luciano walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her slim waist, and smashed his lips onto hers.

Erika gasped into the kiss; this gave him the opportunity to hungrily explore her mouth, his teeth occasionally scraping against her plump lips, making her shiver. His hands slowly moved down, until they were at her ass, and gave it a squeeze. He then gripped it, and lifted her up, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, where she could feel his growing bulge pressing against her, through her dress. He started walking in the direction he and Kyo came from, taking her to a nearby abandoned house that they had been staying in for a few days.

Kyo was whining all the way there, about how he wanted to kiss her. Breaking the kiss, Luciano glared at him,

"Shut up, you'll have plenty of time to do that soon. Look, open the door." He commanded.

Doing so, they walked into the house, each of them kicking off their shoes, and Luciano immediately stormed up to the bedroom, Kyo following behind.

Placing Erika onto the side of the bed, Luciano lay down on it, motioning with his finger for her to come to him.

Crawling over to him, she started fumbling with his clothes, trying to undress him.

"Well, someone's impatient. Want me to do it for you?"

Without waiting for a answer, he unbuttoned his shirt, slowly, before dropping it onto the floor, revealing strong, toned muscles. He did the same with his trousers, throwing them on the floor, too. His boxers were the only thing he left on.

Turning around, Erika saw Kyo stood over her, completely naked, and pointing down at his own member.

"Suck it." He commanded, looking directly into her eyes.

Nervously, she held his dick at the base. She knew what to do, but she had never done it in real life before. She tentatively licked the top, making Kyo twitch with anticipation. She continued doing this, before wrapping her warm, wet mouth around him, starting to slowly bob her head up and down. Kyo moaned, and buried his hands into her soft, blonde locks, pushing her closer.

"-Ngh...faster, Erika..." He moaned.

She obeyed, ignoring her gag reflex, and took all of him into her mouth.

Luciano, feeling left out, removed his boxers, revealing his fully erect member. He was slightly bigger than Kyo. He pulled Erika away from the Japanese man, hearing a soft pop, as her mouth was taken away from his precum dripping member. Luciano then flipped her over, so that she was straddling him.

"Would you do the honours of undressing her, Kyo~?" He asked, licking his lips, while looking into his eyes.

"With pleasure~" He replied, and kneeled behind her, reaching around to unbutton her dress, and pulled it off over her head, giving Luciano a nice view of her lacy white panties and bra. Kyo continued by undoing her bra, letting it fall onto Luciano's muscular torso, where he threw it onto the floor, joining the large pile of clothes.

Finally, the panties would be too difficult to take off, without having to move her, so Kyo simply got up, and reached into his black trouser pocket on the floor, pulling out a knife. Erika paled, and started to panic.

"Don't worry; I'm not using it to hurt you." He reassured her, as he sliced through the silky material, and pulled them off her smooth, pale legs. Discarding the knife, he waited, knowing what Luciano was about to do.

"Erika, you're a virgin, right?" Luciano asked.

"_J-Ja_...I'll need to get used to this..." She mumbled.

She positioned herself above his awaiting member, and slowly pushed herself in. She squeaked, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"It...it hurts..." She whimpered.

"It'll soon fade, don't worry." Kyo soothed her, whispering in her ear.

When she decided she was comfy, Erika started to push herself in and out of Luciano, who gripped onto the bed sheets, pleasure starting to build up in both of their bodies.

Kyo positioned himself behind her, and entered her ass from behind. She gasped, and fresh tears fell from her eyes.

He waited for a while, letting her get used to the feeling of the two men, filling her holes. When she had adjusted to the strange sensation, they all started moving simultaneously.

Luciano was thrusting his hips upwards, while Erika slammed her own hips onto his, as Kyo pushed his hips into her ass, each of them moaning the others names. Luciano and Kyo both reached over, to grab one of Erika's breasts each, pushing them together, and then massaging them.

Kyo was the first to come, his seed spilling deep into her ass. He then turned her head slightly, so he could kiss her, their tongues intertwining, fighting for dominance, Kyo pushing his pink muscle further into her eager mouth.

Erika came then, which drove Luciano over the edge, shouting with pleasure, he came inside Erika, their juices mixing together.

After Kyo and Erika broke apart their kiss, Erika removed herself from Luciano's now flaccid member, and curled up next to him, who laid his arm around her, so she could use it as a pillow, with Kyo cuddling her from behind. They didn't bother with a blanket; their body heat provided enough warmth.

"So, did you enjoy your first time?" Kyo asked, tiredly.

"It was...amazing...thank you..." Erika panted, smiling.

"It was actually the first time we've had a threesome with a woman before. It was fun; we should do it again sometime." Luciano stated.

The three of them fell into a dreamless sleep, happy that they had all achieved what they wanted.

**AN: So, I tried my best. As I said, this is my first lemon, and personally I think it could have been better. But, I will improve as time goes on, I just need some more practice XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, it was also my first oneshot, too! I feel very productive today XD The other requests might take a bit more time, though, as I will be having my mock exams, soon *cries***


End file.
